


This Is Our Song

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, GTA AU, Inspired by Music, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short fics I wrote to various songs I listened to when I put my iTunes on shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Something Great - One Direction  
> Pairing: Ray/Gavin

“Hey Gavin, I miss you. The office is really quiet without you.” Luckily their microphones were high quality otherwise Ray’s quiet voice wouldn’t have been heard from the recording. Ray looked away from the camera as he paused.

“I know it’s really stupid but I really do miss you. I love you.” The corner of Ray’s lip quirked upwards in a smile but the sadness in his eyes still shone through his expression.

“And I know it’s routine for you to go back to England and I know it’s selfish of me to think this and I know it’s kinda cliché but I wish you were here with me.” He inwardly cringed when his voice cracked at the end of that part. Ray needed to pull himself together otherwise he’d never say what he needed to.

“I want you here with me because we’re better off together and we both know it.” Ray found himself smiling as the words finally started to come more naturally. But it was true. They both were fully aware that they functioned far better together than apart. Ray knew by the way that Gavin had savoured their goodbye kiss and the way he clenched his jaw to prevent himself from crying as he walked into the departures zone that Gavin was feeling the exact same.

“I love you and I don’t want to have to imagine us together for the next three weeks.” Ray forced himself to keep his breath steady.

“You’re all I want and I want you so much that it hurts. But I s’pose that’ll make it all the better when we run at each other in the airport in three weeks’ time. It’ll definitely be something great.”

Ray ended the recording and rested his head in his hands for a few moments before moving the mouse and hovering over the ‘delete’ button. It all sounded stupid. He hated it. He just wanted to go to Gavin and say it but he wanted to say it _right_ instead of like this.

Ray sighed and saved the recording. This would have to do. When he opened up his email and attached the file to Gavin’s address he almost hesitated. But it felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest when he clicked ‘send’ and he almost laughed as the _swoosh_ sound emanated from his speakers. If he knew his boyfriend well (and he did), he wasn’t going to have to imagine Gavin’s face for much longer.


	2. Somebody to Call My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Somebody to Call My Own - We The Kings  
> Pairing: Geoff/Gavin

He knew it was Geoff he could still taste in his mouth. He was the only one who had consumed literally every type of alcohol in the house. And if his absence of clothes as he shifted in the otherwise empty bed was anything to go by then it wasn’t hard to guess what had happened last night.

Gavin groaned as he suddenly felt the inevitable ache echo through his body. His head pounded with a headache and his muscles protested when he tried to sit up. He was so screwed. Literally and metaphorically.

He barely remembered anything from the previous night. He recalled the party, the music, the sheer amount of bodies packed into Geoff’s house. He also remembered how he’d skipped straight to the hard stuff instead of starting off lightly on beer or something else. He also had distinct memories of the tight shirt Geoff had been wearing and how it had been driving Gavin crazy all day.

But he couldn’t recall their first kiss. Gavin’s heart sunk in his chest as he tried his best to imagine it but all attempts were futile. Everything was hazy but the last thing he remembered vividly was the tequila he’d decided to get drunk on. Geoff was on his seventh drink by that time and each time the drink had been different. He had a vodka shot when Gavin was finishing his second tequila.

He only wished he could actually remember what had gone on in the bedroom last night. But he supposed it was better he didn’t because it meant he didn’t have memories of Geoff just fucking him for the sake of fucking. Gavin knew he hadn’t meant anything to Geoff. It had been a one night stand with no strings attached.

Gavin really wished this wasn’t how his first time with Geoff had gone.

He clung onto the hope that Geoff didn’t remember either but then he realised that if Geoff didn’t have memory of the event then he would probably be asking Gavin about it. And Geoff could drink a liquor store and still be able to stand.

Gavin wanted to punch himself in the face but he thought perhaps the pain in his body and head was enough. He didn’t need a bruised face to match the hand-shaped marks and scratches of fingernails that painted his chest, back and hips.

Although he didn’t remember the exact events, it was definitely a night he wasn’t going to forget.

Gavin rolled over with the intention of falling back asleep but groaned when he heard the TV turn on from the lounge. The sound was amplified in Gavin’s head and the pain it brought just made him want to punch himself even more.

He hated himself. He allowed himself to fall in love with Geoff a long time ago and he knew it wasn’t going to get him anywhere but he also knew he wasn’t going to do anything about it. Now he and Geoff had fucked and Gavin just felt used. Used, vulnerable and stupid. All he wanted was someone to call his own and Geoff had fit the description but in the end he screwed himself over and fucked everything up.

Just like usual.


	3. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bad - The Cab  
> Pairing: Ryan/Gavin

It felt like it was just yesterday when they were curled up on the couch, Ryan’s hand in Gavin’s hair just stroking it calmly. Time had flown by as they talked endlessly with the TV on for background noise and each other to stay warm. Nothing had happened yet the evening had been so memorable that it was ingrained in each of their minds.

Now, however, was a different story.

Instead of behaving sweetly and lovingly like they had that previous evening, Gavin was acting _bad_. He knew Ryan loved it when Gavin took control of the heated kisses and touches that were shared in the corner of some bar.

And he knew Ryan revelled in the moments where Gavin would dance along to the more punkish music played from the speakers; he grinned when Gavin swung his hips and sung along (even if his voice wasn’t loud enough to even be heard above the music and crowd).

He especially knew that Ryan loved it when Gavin shoved him down on the bed and straddled his hips, biting down onto Ryan’s neck and leaving marks along it instead of soft and careful kisses. And he couldn’t hold back the loud moans when the devilish and dominating look darkened Gavin’s features.

So Gavin made it his mission to be as unpredictable as possible because Ryan just loved it when Gavin was bad.

Besides, both of them were crazy and if people expected their relationship to be anything _but_ that then they sure would be in for a surprise. Because there were times when they were sweet and caring, curling up in bed together and making love; but there were still the times when one would completely dominate the other and they would fuck until they were too tired to even move. It didn’t change how much they loved each other, it just made their relationship more interesting and it sure as hell wasn’t predictable.


	4. What a Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: What a Buzz - Olly Murs  
> Pairing: Ryan/Jack

Jack thought their first date was going well so far. Considering he’d been nervous about it ever since he suggested the idea a week ago, he wasn’t as much of a wreck as he assumed he’d be. His cheeks had gone red the moment he saw Ryan waiting for him outside the front of the Rooster Teeth building.

When they arrived at the restaurant and had been led to their seats, Jack’s nerves were at large so he occupied his hands with the label on the bottle of wine on their table. He managed to stop himself from tearing it off but he had to tap his foot to calm himself down. He was still in a little bit of shock from when Ryan had said yes to Jack’s suggestion of a date. But he was mostly feeling like he _had_ to get this right. He _really_ didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Ryan.

They never really had much of a chance to have a nice one-on-one conversation in the office so it was lovely just to listen to Ryan talk. They both learned so much about each other as they spoke but it was such a great feeling to hear Ryan enthuse over something as simple as a few of his favourite games. But Jack couldn’t help but laugh whenever Ryan made a funny comment - which was quite often, the man was naturally hilarious and Jack loved it.

The elated feeling never really left Jack as he admired Ryan from across the table. Without a doubt, he had the nicest eyes Jack had ever seen. They were a sharp blue colour and Jack easily found himself getting lost in them which provoked a giggle from the young waitress when Ryan had to nudge Jack’s foot with his own to get his attention.

They had both laughed away the night and finished off the bottle of red wine they’d ordered while the awe-filled smiles were painted on their faces. When they had finished their meals Jack had paid and Ryan claimed he was going to pay for their next date. The drive home was filled with even more conversation and Jack had blushed pink when Ryan kissed him softly on the lips before getting out of the car and walking to the front door of his house.

Overall, the night had gone spectacularly and Jack still couldn’t help but revel in the beautiful buzz he felt from going on a date with the man he had fallen in love with.


	5. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: It's Time - Imagine Dragons  
> Pairing: Dan/Gavin

The memories were as fresh as if they’d happened yesterday. Gavin could still remember recording the first video they’d ever filmed together. It was just him and Dan in their pristine lab-coats playing around with the slow-mo camera. He could remember all the fun they’d had recording and making the videos. He could remember all the memories they’d shared outside of recordings; from going over to Dan’s at night just to lay on the grass in his garden and share a beer whilst chatting and looking at the stars to sharing the bed in Gavin’s room just because Dan didn’t like sleeping on the floor.

But then Gavin was hired by Rooster Teeth and he jetted off to America for months at a time. They’d stayed in contact - they skyped nearly every day and texted on a daily basis - so the only thing that had changed was not physically seeing each other every day.

In the beginning, Gavin was reluctant to leave. He didn’t ever want to leave his town. He didn’t want to let Dan down. He didn’t want to leave everyone behind. But in the end, he knew it was time to take the opportunity that had been presented to him on a silver platter.

There were times when Gavin came back to England and Dan was worried he’d changed. He may have changed physically (Dan never forgave him for that one time he’d shaved all his hair off) and maybe even a little bit in a non-physical way. For example, he’d met new people and made new friends like Ray, Michael, Geoff and everyone else at Rooster Teeth and even outside of RT as well.

And while they’d all had an impact on him, he never really changed. He was still the same old Gavin that Dan had fallen in love with all that time ago.

They still sat outside in Dan’s grandparents’ back garden with a beer in hand as they admired the stars and relaxed in the comfort that the other was there with them. Dan still curled up in Gavin’s bed with him when he claimed he still hated sleeping on the floor and Gavin still let him. They still remembered how the other liked their morning tea and where the TV remote was kept for when they played video games together.

Gavin may have gone on to do bigger things than The Slow Mo Guys videos and he may be on the other side of the world most of the time but he’ll be the first to admit that he’s just the same as he was. He never changed and Dan was grateful for that. Their friendship never changed and they still loved each other just as much as they had when they first started their videos, maybe even more. Okay, _definitely_ even more.

The point was, they both knew it was Gavin’s time to grow as an employee of Rooster Teeth and it was Dan’s time to do well and succeed in the army. And the road may look lonely, the colours dull and the bed empty but they still had each other and no distance was going to change that.


	6. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys  
> Pairing: Michael/Gavin

He knew there were aces up his sleeves. He knew Michael had no idea how deep he was in. He knew there was no denying that Gavin had dreamt about him every night that week. He knew there was no point even asking the question. That didn’t stop him though.

“Do I wanna know?” Gavin muttered to himself, fisting his hands in his own hair as he leaned over his desk. The office was empty. Everyone had gone out for lunch, leaving him in there on his own.

The office stayed silent as if in protest. Gavin growled at the silence and all it took was a few clicks for him to put on that one song again. He pulled it up on that listenonrepeat.com website he’d been using far too often lately. The song just made him think of Michael but he couldn’t stop himself from listening to it over and over. He’d listened to the song so often that he’d previously had it on repeat until he fell asleep in his bedroom with his phone playing the song until it ran flat.

The stupid song that made Gavin question whether the feeling flowed both ways. The stupid song that made Gavin feel sad to see Michael leave the office earlier to go to lunch with everyone else - Gavin was sort of hoping that he’d stay. The stupid song that had played when Michael first stumbled over to Gavin, asking if he could help him get home.

After almost falling through the front door of the Ramsey’s house, Gavin assisted Michael through to the living room. They both collapsed down onto the couch, Gavin was far less intoxicated that Michael so he was the only one to actually have a coherent mind as they talked.

Now Gavin thought about it, he knew Michael definitely wasn’t in his right mind. Because he wouldn’t have leaned in and kissed Gavin if he was. Gavin had been on the cusp of kissing Michael for months so to be presented with the perfect opportunity to make out with the guy of his dreams was heaven. But Gavin shoved on Michael’s shoulders and flat-out told him that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let Michael do this to them because Gavin was in love with him.

The nights were mainly made for saying things that can’t be said sober so Gavin allowed himself to rant for a couple of minutes, telling Michael everything and throwing him a blanket before storming quietly into his bedroom. He then threw himself down on his bed in the hopes that sleep would instantly take him but it never did. He didn’t sleep at all and spent the entire time awake and thinking about Michael.

After that incident, Michael had only ever crawled to him drunk a small handful of times since. He usually ended up on someone else’s doorstep or in someone else’s car or, in rare cases, someone else’s bed. Gavin was a different case. He _always_ found himself at the front door of Michael’s apartment, his vision spinning but still keeping his resolve not to say anything about his feelings for Michael.

He took guilty pleasure in the way Michael would wrap his arms around the lanky Brit and pull him over to the couch and slowly let him down on it. He took selfish enjoyment in the way Michael would give him a blanket, a glass of water and a bucket. But no matter how many times Gavin decided he wasn’t going to go to Michael’s after getting drunk, he always woke up on the same couch with the same blanket and the same scenery. He was too busy being Michael’s to fall for somebody knew so he always found himself crawling back to him.

He wished Michael called Gavin when he was drunk. He wished Michael stayed that little bit longer when it was just them. He wished he knew whether Michael actually wanted Gavin crawling back to him when he was intoxicated. He wished his feelings for Michael were mutual but he didn’t have the guts to tell Michael that they could be together if he wanted to.

So when the rest of Achievement Hunter returned after lunch, Gavin greeted them as usual and stopped the replaying of the song. He didn’t look at Michael for longer than normal and only spoke when spoken to.

He’d mentally answered his own question a while ago.

Did he want to know if Michael liked him back? To save himself the pain, his final answer was no.


	7. Tonight's The Kind Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tonight's The Kind Of Night - Noah and the Whale  
> Pairing: Michael/Ray

Michael remembered sitting with his face pressed up against the circular window of the airplane, looking out at the lights of New Jersey as he finally flew away from it. He remembered recognising some of the streets and other places illuminated in the dark by the streetlights. He knew it was cold down below in the city he grew up in and he was grateful for the blanket provided for him on the plane (no matter how scratchy it was).

He knew his whole life was about to change but if you had told him that a few years later he’d be where he was now then he would have scoffed in your face and called you a fucking idiot. He wouldn’t have believed he’d ever become such an integral part of Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth but there he was. He also wouldn’t have believed it if he was told he’d end up sat next to Ray in Michael’s apartment playing video games late at night and early into the morning.

“Take _that_ you stupid fucking piece of shit!” Michael exclaimed as he mashed the buttons on his Xbox controller. He was mad at the game but that didn’t stop himself from grinning uncontrollably when Ray came to his rescue.

“I got you Michael!” Ray laughed as he picked up Michael’s incapacitated character, shooting away the bad guys heroically and saving the day once again.

“Thanks dude, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Michael had only had a couple of beers but that wasn’t going to stop him from blaming that comment on the alcohol he’d consumed so far. Because he _definitely_ didn’t mean to say that. It was a thought he knew the answer to because sometimes he just couldn’t shake the ideas of where he would actually be if he’d never met Ray. He knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant place so he usually tried his hardest not to think about it.

“Uhh, by the way you said that I’m assuming you don’t mean in-game… Because in-game it’s kinda obvious you’d be dead.” Just as usual Ray managed to make light of an awkward situation, laughing heartily along with Michael just to keep the mood bright.

“I mean like in real life I know I’d just be a boring electrician in New Jersey with about two friends and an unhealthy obsession with video games.” Michael confessed and for some reason he didn’t stutter or fall over his words as he spoke. But his face was getting hotter by the second and he just _knew_ he was blushing like a fucking idiot. “I just don’t like the idea of a universe where I never met you, okay?!” He jabbed the pause button on his controller with more force than he needed to. He only sounded angry because it was either that or stay quiet… And he felt the need to express his feelings towards Ray and there was _not_ going to be anything there to stop him.

“And I’d be a loser with no friends in a shitty New York apartment.” Ray chuckled, giving Michael one of his winning smiles that, unbeknownst to Ray, always made Michael’s heart skip a beat. “I think we both did pretty well out of this. I mean, we’re _here_ aren’t we? We went from pretty much only speaking over Xbox Live and Skype to living five minutes from each other and seeing each other on a daily basis at work.”

To sum it up, they were literally living the dream. And Ray always found the best way to express that, but he muttered this last part with a little bit more emotion to it which if Michael was honest, kind of made his heart do a backflip. “I hate the idea of that universe too, Michael. It sounds shitty.”

“We’re like, bros for life and it’s all thanks to the internet.” Michael confessed, kind of hoping that the tint of pink to his cheeks was conveying just how much he was grateful for their friendship.

“Fuck yeah we are!” Ray grinned widely at Michael. “I just can’t believe we didn’t take the opportunity to have phone or Skype sex.” He chuckled at his statement but for some reason it didn’t sit well with Michael because he _knew_ that laugh. It was the laugh Ray used when he was trying to make a joke out of something that actually mattered to him.

“Why have phone sex when you can have the real thing, huh Ray?” Michael purred and raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a non-joking and at least a tiny bit suggestive manner, shifting over on the couch to sit closer to Ray.

“Woah dude, uh… What’re you doing?” Ray asked, nervously laughing but not making any attempt to move away from Michael.

“To be honest with you, I’ve no fucking clue. But I always get a feeling when something’s about to happen and, I dunno, sounds weird and cliché as fuck but tonight feels like the kinda night where shit could change, y’know?” Michael felt his cheeks darken in a bright red blush as he rambled and got a little bit too carried away with his words. But it was okay, because Ray knew Michael word-vomited when he got nervous.

“You know what?” Ray asked, that damn fucking light-hearted smirk back on his face again. Something had clicked in his eyes, it was almost as if a switch had been flipped in his brain and he was now thinking with a completely different perspective on everything; on their situation, on their friendship, on Michael. And Michael would be a dirty filthy liar if he said that mischievous glint in Ray’s eyes wasn’t a turn-on.

“What?” Michael echoed, his voice far too fast and high for anyone with a normal heart rate.

“I think I completely agree with you.” Ray replied truthfully as he shifted towards Michael on the couch so their legs bumped against each other, and being the one to make the first move and lean forwards. He flicked his gaze between Michael’s eyes and his lips a few times before deciding to throw caution to the wind and bravely kiss Michael, who had unsurprisingly soft lips, Ray found, as the Jersey-native kissed back as though he craved the very contact.

Soon enough, hands, teeth and mouths were everywhere as Ray ended up on top of Michael, but in no way being aggressive about it. They were both tentative but confident in what they wanted, keeping touches soft and kisses warm as they moved against one another rhythmically.

And when they had finished, somehow making it to Michael’s bed before they started to slowly drift off, they had wrapped their arms around one another and had curled up as close to each other as possible. Ray had fallen asleep almost immediately, his head resting on Michael’s chest.

Michael, however, had found himself thinking back to all those years ago when he had first boarded that plane to Austin. He vaguely remembered actually feeling some sort of remorse for leaving the town he had grown up in as he left to move on. But thinking about it now, he knew he wouldn’t give this up for anything. He had Rooster Teeth, he had friends, he had friends he now thought of as family, and he had Ray. So much had changed in the short space of a few years but Michael couldn’t find it in himself to regret any single one of those changes.


	8. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Something I Need - OneRepublic  
> Pairing: Jack/Geoff

Geoff woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed, his head spinning and his heart aching with the after effects of his all-too-surreal and hard-hitting dream.

A quick sweep of the room told Geoff that everything was as he had left it last night; the bathroom door was a few inches open, so was the bedroom door, his phone was on the bedside table, Jack’s glasses were folded neatly on the nightstand. One press of a button on his phone had the device turning on, casting a luminous light over the room and nearly blinding Geoff. At least he’d managed to see the time, it was just after 2am.

Geoff’s breathing had finally slowed to a less audible and more calmer level, but there was no way in hell he was getting back to sleep.

So he stayed awake and shifted closer to Jack, smiling softly in the darkness of the room when he moved in his sleep to let Geoff wrap his arms around him and rest a hand in his soft auburn hair.

Geoff’s dream had really gotten to him, he didn’t even want to think about it. But in the silence and stillness of the darkened bedroom, there wasn’t much else to do.

The dream had started off as nothing more than that, a dream. Jack had noticed how Geoff had recently had the week from hell; he had been bombarded with editing, paperwork, recording for RvB, recording for Achievement Hunter. That much was true.

Then it had taken a sick and twisted turn, Geoff didn’t even want to think about that.

But the end note of it was the dream’s way of telling Geoff that they only get one life.

So he continued to stay awake and drink in Jack’s presence simply so he wouldn’t lose his mind.

He forced his mind to drift to other things, and he ended up thinking about Jack.

Jack was the net under the ledge; whenever Geoff fell off, Jack would be there to catch him every single time without fail. Even before they started dating, Jack had always made sure that he dragged himself into whatever problem or issue Geoff was crumbling under.

But then there was that one night Geoff actually drank too much. That was the night that sparked it all, really. He had slurred a drunken confession of his feelings to a worried Jack - what he was concerned about, Geoff could no longer remember. He didn’t even think his drunken self knew what was wrong when he told Jack “don’t worry dude, if you don’t think we got anythin’ then you’re wrong, we got us. You and me forever, dude. Right?”

Geoff had somehow managed to throw his arms around Jack and hug him. But when he went to pull away, he didn’t know who started it, but then they were kissing and nothing else mattered, just like drunk-Geoff had said.

In the end, Geoff knew that if his dream was right and they do only live once, he wanted to live with Jack. He didn’t want to waste a single second dicking around and being unsure of himself because he knew that only Jack mattered to him.

It was almost like they were two halves of a whole and in this world full of seven billion people, Jack was the one who was always there to keep him alive and sane.

Even after a dream that had shaken him so bad, thoughts of Jack was the sole thing to keep Geoff grounded.

So yes, if they did only live once, he wanted to live the rest of his life with Jack. In the end, he was all that mattered to Geoff.


	9. You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You - James Arthur  
> Pairing: Ryan/Gavin

Gavin was well-acquainted with many sayings and phrases about love.

Most of them he believed to be complete bullshit, even after he began dating Ryan.

One of the few phrases that finally made sense was the one that said ‘you’re nobody until somebody loves you.’

He used to think it was stupid to believe that your relationship status defined whether you were somebody or not. Which is kind of why he was so indignant about staying single for as long as possible all while becoming somebody important.

But it turned out that he had misunderstood the phrase.

He was somebody important on his own, but with Ryan, he felt like the King of the world.

Ryan was the kind of boyfriend to whisper sweet nothings along Gavin’s skin after amazing sex. And those sweet nothings alone made Gavin realise that he was important to Ryan and that the sheer amount of love between them was what made Ryan important to Gavin.

Gavin eventually realised that while he’d felt important - as a slow-motion camera operator and as a member of Rooster Teeth - feeling important to Ryan was what really mattered to him.

Because it was evident in Ryan’s gorgeous blue eyes how happy he was whenever Gavin walked in a room.

And Gavin felt the same.

But then there were those rare evenings when Gavin would be away from Ryan - whether it was because of a trip back to England or a trip to a convention elsewhere - that made Gavin _really_ understand where the warmth in his heart came from. The cold nights he experienced in a bed far too big for one were the nights that made him crave Ryan’s warmth again. They were the few nights that Gavin actually felt alone, and they also made him understand that all-too-true saying again. Because he never really knew that he was alone until _after_ he’d experienced love.

Love was something Gavin had underestimated for his entire life up until he actually experienced it with someone he truly cared for.

And after slowly getting accustomed to the loving treatment Ryan gave Gavin, Gavin began to return it and grow more confident in ensuring that Ryan knew just how much he meant to Gavin.

Because, after all, you can certainly become someone without love, but you don’t know how honestly amazing the feeling of being loved is until you’ve been loved yourself.


	10. Girls/Girls/Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At the Disco  
> Pairing: Michael/Lindsay

High school had not been a fun time for Michael.

A girlfriend he had during that time was the entire reason he was so nervous about committing to a relationship with Lindsay. She had been fully understanding and patient, of course, but she couldn’t help but be curious.

So, one evening after a date, Michael sat down on the couch in Lindsay’s apartment and took the beer offered and explained.

He knew talking about exes with current girlfriends never ended well, but Lindsay was different. He loved Lindsay and she deserved to know why he was always so nervous.

So yeah, high school.

Brenda had been her name; she had long flowing black hair and pale skin to contrast. Michael, the naive high school student he had been, thought he loved her.

And she had claimed she loved him too, complying when he kissed her and even leaning in to kiss him as well.

They dated for nearly two years before Michael caught her making out with another girl in an empty science classroom.

Michael had been upset and angry more than anything; storming out without so much as a word to either of them.

He understood that girls loved girls and boys, but that didn’t lessen the pain of being cheated on.

He told Brenda that if she changed her mind, she knew where he was. But she never did. She dumped Michael for some other girl and Michael had never hurt so hard in his life.

From then on, Michael was always wary about relationships. He never thought he’d be got in the way Brenda got him - she made a complete fool of him by losing his girlfriend to another girl. He hadn’t seen the signs of Brenda cheating on him, who was to say that he’d see them next time? So he just made sure that there wasn’t a next time.

Until Lindsay.

Lindsay had understood, nodding and putting their drinks aside to take Michael in her arms and promise him that she would never do anything like that. She stroked his hair and held him as he clung to the comforting contact, telling him that she wasn’t like Brenda, she was loyal and she loved Michael more than anything in the world.

Michael said he knew love wasn’t a choice, and he was eternally grateful for Lindsay’s love because for once in Michael’s life, it was mutual and there was no chance of any boy or girl coming between them.


	11. Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions - The Lonely Island  
> Pairing: Michael/Geoff

After putting a bullet through the head of the idiot who set the building ablaze, Geoff sprinted through the burning hallways until he reached the stairwell where he saw Michael already at the third floor and still descending.

“Thank fuck,” he muttered to himself, wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead and beginning to run down the stairs, going two at a time as he left the fifth floor and the dead body of an idiot behind him. He was just fucking glad that Michael was okay.

The sweltering heat was almost unbearable and Geoff had barely reached the 2nd floor when he heard the rumble of walls beginning to give way. He jumped the rail, landing like a cat on his feet and successfully skipping a set of stairs.

After catching a glimpse of the lime green decal on the back of Michael’s black leather crew jacket, Geoff forced himself to hurry up with a determined mind-set.

His clothes were sticking to him uncomfortably and black smoke and ash had settled in his hair and all over his body but he continued to run the home-stretch towards Michael.

He burst through the doors as a thought struck him and he continued to run across the parking lot of the building and towards Michael.

Geoff said nothing as he walked over to him, a spring in his step and a grin on his face as he placed one hand behind Michael’s neck, the other holding onto his waist as he dipped him. Pressing a passionate and sensual kiss onto his partner in crime’s lips, he allowed himself to finally relish in the pleasant buzz of a successful day.

Michael all but melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Geoff’s shoulders for leverage and to deepen the kiss even more, falling in love with the the musky taste and reassuring touch that belonged to Geoff.

“Thank Christ you’re okay.” Geoff declared after pulling Michael back to his feet, patting a sooty hand on Michael’s shoulder as they interlocked hands and walked away from the building casually.

And when they heard the explosion of the generator in that place finally giving way, they felt the heat of it on their backs and saw the orange haze fill the sky and the force of it ruffled Michael’s already-dishevelled curls but they continued to walk away, never having been more content or pleased in their lives.


	12. Check Yes Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings  
> Pairing: Geoff/Ray

Some people thought that Ray and Geoff were such an odd pairing that they could never work as a couple - they were practically opposites, how could they even coexist let alone date?

Some people had louder and more negative thoughts than others, forgetting how protective Geoff was of his own and being shocked when Geoff turned around and gave a small speech of sorts during an AHWU.

Some people who disapproved of Ray and Geoff’s relationship were closer to home; the least welcoming being Ray’s own parents.

Mr and Mrs Narvaez had visited Ray for a weekend and were surprised to say the least when they actually met the man Ray had talked non-stop about. Upon seeing Geoff, he immediately understood that they were going to be a pair of judgemental assholes; their faces had soured when they saw Geoff’s tattoos (which were impressive and beautiful in Ray’s eyes), they had turned their noses up when Geoff showed an extensive knowledge on various alcohols, and they simply seemed disappointed even after taking one look at Geoff.

Geoff hadn’t cared; sure it would have been great to get along with his boyfriend’s parents, but he was accustomed to the hate he got for things he liked and even things he couldn’t control.

Ray, meanwhile, had sat stoic and tense throughout dinner. He had said his ‘please’s and ‘thank you’s and had passed the salt when asked for it. Overall, he had been polite and quiet. Anyone would have taken one look and saw nothing wrong, but Geoff wasn’t just anyone.

He saw the apologetic glances Ray shot Geoff after a particularly harsh off-hand comment from his parents. He saw the hurt expression Ray wore when Geoff was directly insulted. He saw how it pained Ray to hear things that were meant to hurt Geoff. And Geoff didn’t like it.

So that’s why he was stood on the gravel of the parking lot in front of Ray’s apartment block in the light rain, determination glinting in his eyes.

He picked up a handful of small stones, picking out a nice round one and throwing it at where he knew Ray’s balcony window was. The young Puerto Rican was sleeping on the couch while his parents stayed in his bed for a long weekend.

A passing thought had Geoff wondering if Ray’s parents would leave sooner if they knew what he and Ray had done in that bed, but he thought better of it. They hated him as much as it was, he didn’t need to give them more ammunition.

He threw another two stones - one after the other - when he saw no movement from inside the flat after the first rock had hit the window with a clack.

Three more stones became victim to Geoff’s spot-on aim before the balcony door was opening and a shirtless Ray was leaning on the railing with a grin that said ‘of course it was him.’

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair.” Geoff looked up at Ray with a lopsided grin when he saw his boyfriend roll his eyes at him. “Seriously, get your ass down here, Ray.”

“What’re you doing here, Geoff?” Luckily Ray was only on the second floor, because Geoff could easily hear Ray’s voice even though he was trying to keep quiet as to not wake his parents.

“I’m whisking my boyfriend away from my evil future-parents-in-law!” Geoff answered with a satisfied grin when Ray chuckled.

“But it’s raining!” Ray protested, taking one step back from the railing of the balcony to avoid the light spray of cool water falling from the sky.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Geoff reasoned, holding out his arms to show his lack of a jacket. He wasn’t lying, it was a hot evening and the light rain was actually fairly nice on the bare skin of his arms and face.

“Alright, just lemme put some clothes on.” Ray said quickly before closing the balcony door and heading back inside to throw an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans on before shoving on his slip-on checkerboard vans.

Geoff waited barely two minutes, leaning against his car before Ray was skipping over to Geoff who smirked upon spotting him. Geoff welcomed Ray with open arms and pressed a warm kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“What’re you doing here? If my parents see you…” Ray trailed off, not even willing to think about the repercussions of that possibility.

“They won’t.” Geoff stated with a grin.

“And why won’t they?” Ray asked curiously, kissing softly along Geoff’s jaw.

“Because like I said, I’m giving you a break from your evil parents.”

Ray stopped the kisses and looked at Geoff instead. “Look, I’m really sorry about everything they said.”

“Ray, I’m not the one who was affected by what they said.” Geoff said, knowing that he’d found the source of the problem.

“But they were assholes to you!” Ray insisted, leaning into the embrace he had somehow wound up in, but pulling his head away just enough to face Geoff and continue the conversation. “I can’t believe you actually sat there and took it all.”

“I don’t care what they have to say about me. I know they’re your parents and all, but I love you and no insult to me is gonna change that.” Geoff informed, his voice honest and calm and not even cracking once. “They can say that we aren’t meant to be as many times as they want, it won’t change a single goddamn thing, you got that?”

Ray nodded, a fond smile on his face - protective-Geoff was one of his favourites, he always said such heartfelt things and it made Ray want to smother him in kisses.

“Good, because your parents can change the locks, but they sure as hell can’t change your mind. And besides, if they change your locks it’ll just be another excuse for you to finally move in with me.” Geoff added that last part with a cheeky smirk to disguise the fact that he would probably be shaking with nerves had he not been wrapped up in Ray’s arms.

“Is that an actual offer? Because the last time you said that you were drunk off your ass.”

“Ray, you should know by now that I’m an honest drunk.”

“I suppose you are.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes! Jesus, Geoff, I thought you’d never ask.” Ray laughed heartily, kissing Geoff on the lips for good measure.

“Hey, you can’t blame me for being nervous.” Geoff said in defence when Ray finally pulled back from the kiss.

“You? Nervous? Bullshit.” Ray scoffed, resuming kissing along Geoff’s neck from when he had stopped earlier. And if he ended up shuffling forwards a few inches to press their bodies together then he had absolutely no idea how that happened.

“Believe it or not, I was actually shaking in my boots when I first met your parents… Well, before I found out that they were douchebags.” Geoff smirked, trailing his fingers down Ray’s back to hook in the beltless loops on his jeans.

“Let’s not talk about them right now.” Ray murmured, rocking his hips forwards to meet Geoff’s, who returned the sentiments by smirking and kissing Ray once more, but this time in a far more passionate way that ended up with both of them out of breath and Geoff nearly fumbling to open the back seat car door to pull Ray in with him.

And when they finally emerged from the back of Geoff’s car, they were both infinitely more dishevelled than before and Ray felt far less concerned about what his parents had to say about Geoff.

Because they didn’t really know him; not like Ray did, anyway.

They didn’t know all the little things about Geoff, like the fact that he took his coffee differently in the morning than in the afternoon, neither did they know his favourite restaurants, or his guilty pleasure video games.

And they certainly didn’t know - and never would know - just how much of a kinky and dirty motherfucker Geoff could be at times. Only Ray would ever know that. And it was kind of hard _not_ to know that after getting fucked in the back seat of Geoff’s car in a public parking lot.

But the point still stood that Ray’s parents didn’t know Geoff.

And if Ray was honest, he didn’t care.

 _He_ knew Geoff and that was all that mattered.


	13. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nicotine - Panic! At the Disco  
> Pairing: Michael/Ryan

Ryan was many things to Michael.

He was protective.

He was passionate.

He was loving.

He was handsome.

He was smart.

He was addictive.

He was _so_ goddamn addictive.

He was worse than goddamn nicotine, he was so addictive.

It was like Michael had lost control. He felt like his body had been hijacked and it had been sent into overdrive.

Sometimes Michael just wanted to damn Ryan’s kisses and the awful but amazing things he does. But Michael could never bring himself to do it - he was too addicted.

Every kiss of Ryan’s was like a drag of a cigarette; the heat warmed his lungs and the taste stayed on Michael’s lips even after Ryan was no longer kissing him.

Michael had fallen for Ryan slowly, but had only realised it when he was pinned between a wall and the man himself, and he found himself getting turned on by it. Ryan, ever the observant bastard, had noticed. He must have known how addictive he was, because he gave Michael the quickest yet firmest kiss he had ever received, before walking away and leaving a confused Michael alone in a hallway in the Rooster Teeth building.

They had gone on a few dates after that, but Ryan always left Michael craving more after kissing him goodbye.

So on their third date Michael insisted Ryan come into his apartment for coffee.

Anyone with a brain knew that if you went into someone’s house after a date for coffee, you wouldn’t be getting that coffee.

Ryan was no exception to that rule, and he didn’t disappoint, pinning Michael against the wall and giving him a strange sense of deja-vu before kissing him fervently the second the door was shut. They somehow managed to blindly navigate their way to Michael’s bedroom without tripping, and clothes were discarded shortly after that.

Michael became addicted to how Ryan managed to know exactly what he wanted and where, doing all that and more as they revelled in the intimate contact in Michael’s bed. Ryan was hot - both temperature-wise and attractive-wise - and he was _perfect_.

Michael’s addiction only grew.

Michael always knew that Ryan was addictive; whether it was his kisses or simply his presence in a room, Michael could never get enough of it.

But it was certainly a surprise when Ryan confessed that he had an addiction of his own; Michael.


	14. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dark Horse - Katy Perry  
> Pairing: Geoff/Ryan

Everyone in Achievement City was well aware that ‘The Mad King’ was a joke - more a guise to scare away threats from other dangerous kingdoms than anything.

Ryan was exceptionally good at portraying the role, even going as far to scare some of the people in his own kingdom - but after some stern words from Michael, Gavin was fine.

Most people feared Ryan’s alter ego and wished to have nothing to do with him when he was in-character and on the throne.

Geoff wasn’t most people, though.

He knew what he was asking for when he suggested Ryan let his dark side roam free when they were in bed together.

“You wanna play with magic? You better know what you’re asking for.” Ryan growled, the tell-tale rumbling of thunder and rain falling from the heavens outside certainly no coincidence. It was Ryan; let a powerful mage like him release his emotions and his dark side all at once and it was the spell for a perfect storm.

Geoff simply smirked, knowing _exactly_ what he’d let himself in for.

Ryan was almost animalistic as he kissed Geoff, the act being returned just as passionately as the two of them fought and actually struggled for dominance - but Ryan would always win in the end, unless it was a special occasion.

Geoff had never met anyone who would be this rough with him, and he knew he could trust Ryan. Because when he wasn’t busy scaring off other kingdoms, he was a kind-hearted and caring King that everyone trusted… But he could be a kinky motherfucker in bed if Geoff wanted him to.

Geoff had been told by close friends of Ryan that he was usually like a rollercoaster - unpredictable and likely to cast people aside without so much as a farewell. He was ruthless to get what he wanted and if Geoff had the chance, he should keep Ryan. But if he did, there was no going back.

So he did. But it was more of an agreement than Geoff making a decision on his own; the two of them were dominant, but Ryan was even more so (for which Geoff was grateful, he hated having to top all the time to please people).

And Geoff was fully aware that these people who claimed to be ‘close friends of Ryan’ had been lied to, much like the rival kingdoms to Achievement City, because this wasn’t what Ryan was like at all.

In the end, the Mad King probably made more appearances in Geoff’s bed than in the royal court; and for that, Geoff had no qualms. In fact, he would like to formally invite the Mad King back for round two.


	15. Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss You - One Direction  
> Pairing: Ray/Ryan

When you touched your soulmate, you were supposed to feel a kind of electric rush in your veins. It would happen every time; more notably when you met them and when you became aware that they were your soulmate, also on milestones like first kisses, first times, getting married, starting a family, stuff like that.

There were rare accounts - but not unheard of - where only one person would feel the rush, which led to people falling into a society where no one confessed when they felt that rush of electricity shoot through their body.

The first time Ray felt that rush was when he was at a party and had to bump past a few strangers (who turned out to be a couple of Rooster Teeth employees) to get to the exit.

The second time he felt it, his arm had accidentally brushed against another man’s as they walked in opposite directions in and out of the office.

The third time the electric rush filled Ray’s senses was when he was sleep-deprived and shook the hands of a load of animators; Ray couldn’t remember which one had caused the sudden rush in his veins.

The fourth time it happened, Ray had been kneeling with his head under a desk as he tried to plug something in and someone had accidentally bumped into him, apologising before leaving quickly to get on his way.

The fifth time was when Ray was finally able to identify who his potential soulmate (he said ‘potential’ because there was still that chance that his soulmate didn’t feel that rush of electricity) was when the six Achievement Hunters were preparing for a Let’s Play. Ryan’s Xbox controller was flat so Ray was kind enough to give him some spare batteries, but the second Ray’s fingertips brushed Ryan’s open palm, Ray felt the rush.

Ryan was a cool and collected bastard so he didn’t even flinch. Ray, however, pulled his hand away as if it had been burned by the very contact.

“You alright, Ray?” Ryan asked, concern written on his brow as he looked up at Ray from his couch.

“Yeah, must’ve been a static shock from the batteries.” Ray muttered his piss-poor excuse, almost cringing with how terrible it sounded. There was no way Ryan believed him.

“Oh, thanks for those by the way.” Ryan replied, slotting the batteries into place before they all began their Let’s Play.

Then the day continued as normal.

It took a few days of denial, but Ray finally managed to convince himself that he hadn’t felt the rush when he touched Ryan.

It had been the batteries after all and Ray had just overreacted.

But then Ryan just had to place his hand on Ray’s shoulder during an episode of VS, thumb above the neckline of his t-shirt just enough to ever so gently rest against the bare skin there.

And Ray felt the rush again.

And Ryan didn’t even comment again.

And Ray spent the next two weeks avoiding skin-on-skin contact with Ryan at all costs whilst having inner-panics every time they came close.

In the end, it was a 4th of July party at Burnie’s house that pushed Ray over the edge.

He was sick and tired of dancing around Ryan to keep himself from getting hurt so he had worn a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, showing off more skin than he’d shown in the few months he’d been panicking about Ryan.

Once at the party, Ray all but crammed himself into the middle of crowds, chatting with friends and joking around with Michael and Gavin who mostly stuck with him. Well, they had been doing just that up until Ray wanted another drink and only alcohol was in the nearest cooler, so he made his way to the kitchen where Burnie had specifically stocked his fridge with soda for the few non-drinkers and designated drivers.

After grabbing a can of Coke, Ray almost dropped it when he walked smack-bang into someone’s chest. That someone wrapped a hand around Ray’s arm to keep him upright, but then he didn’t even need to look up to realise who had touched him.

“Jesus, Ryan. Warn a guy next time, alright?” Ray found his balance again and placed a hand onto his chest to feel his racing heart - though he wasn’t entirely convinced that his heart was thumping quickly purely because of the scare.

“Sorry Ray, didn’t actually see you there.” Ryan answered with a mildly sheepish grin and a faint blush from the heat of the party.

Ryan stepped around Ray and grabbed a Coke from the fridge for himself then leaned against the counter, continuing to stare at Ray.

“Weren’t you helping Geoff and Burnie with the barbeque?” Ray asked curiously when he was left confused at the fact that Ryan was actually staying there with him in the otherwise empty kitchen.

Ryan cracked open the can and took a drink before replying as if it were obvious. “You’ve been avoiding me for the past month, Ray. Forgive me if I’m confused as to why.”

“Well, fuck. I’ve been rumbled.” Ray muttered humourlessly, shrugging his shoulders and contemplating what to say. What _could_ he say? Not even Ray knew entirely why he’d been dashing from the room whenever Ryan entered, or forcing Michael or Gavin or _literally anyone else_ to have physical contact with Ryan, or backing off as if he was burnt when he felt the rush from Ryan’s bare skin.

“Am I allowed to know why?” Ryan queried softly, a hint of sadness to his voice evident.

“Okay, right…” It was either now or never. “Ryan, just tell me one thing…”

“Anything.” Ryan promised.

“Every time we touch, do you feel a kind of, uh… a rush?” Ray asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he quickly spoke that last word as if it were taboo. Looking down to the cold can in his hands, Ray fiddled with the ring-pull and focussed on it instead of Ryan.

The wait for Ryan’s answer felt like a millennia to Ray, but instead of speaking, Ryan set his drink on the counter and stepped over to Ray, lifting his hand and brushing his fingertips against Ray’s own hand.

Sure enough, the spark of pure adrenaline coursed through Ray’s veins, causing him to snap his head up and shove his can onto the counter as well. He looked up at Ryan with inquisitive yet timid eyes, still unsure of whether Ryan felt it or not.

Ryan was always so calm and collected, so stoic and unflappable that Ray never knew what he was thinking. He didn’t even flinch as their skin came into contact, and he showed no signs of feeling anything more than the warmth of Ray beneath his fingertips.

But there was a faint trace of a smirk lingering on Ryan’s lips, and he was looking down at Ray with it, although he was still unreadable.

The infuriating part was that he couldn’t tell whether Ryan wanted him to make a move or not.

Ray didn’t let himself think about the worst-case scenario where he was the only one to feel that rush of pure electric adrenaline as he leaned in closer to Ryan.

He stopped when their bodies were barely an inch away from being pressed together and their lips were even closer, a sudden bout of self-awareness hitting Ray. What if Ryan didn’t actually want this? What if he was just doing this to humour Ray? What if he didn’t feel that rush?

What Ray didn’t notice was that Ryan had been leaning in all the same, only realising that when Ryan asked Ray with a low voice that was almost a whisper; “you gonna let me kiss you or what?”

Ray nodded, euphoria flooding his senses when Ryan brought his hand up to rest at the nape of Ray’s neck, using that to pull him into a warm kiss that probably would have been chaste had the rush not overtaken, leaving both of them wanting nothing more than to be close.

Ray’s hands ended up clutching gently at the back of Ryan’s shirt to keep them together, whilst revelling in the way Ryan’s hands roamed over Ray’s torso - mostly touching Ray’s bare skin to prolong and increase and fuel the rush - and Ray leaned into the contact even more when one of Ryan’s hands ended up gently cupping Ray’s jaw whilst the other rested just underneath his shirt on his hip.

And when they broke the kiss for air, Ray could only laugh softly when Ryan confessed “yeah, I feel it too,” before pressing another soft kiss to Ray’s lips. “I feel it every.” Another kiss. “Single.” And another one. “Time.” Ryan finished by kissing Ray longer and deeper this time, pouring all of his emotion into it, and Ray soaked it in, returning that confession with one of his own.

“I’m really glad it was you, Ryan.”

“I’m glad it was you too, Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's got any ideas of songs they want fics written to then I'm all open to suggestions!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
